An Adventure To Remember
by Papricorn
Summary: Ash has a bright new day on a new adventure. And later stumbled upon You! Yes! You! Your dream is to become a dragon master/expert and Ash, Iris and Cilan can help you fulfill your dream!
1. Chapter 1 : A Start of an Adventure!

A**: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that this is my first ever series about pokemon!!!!! WARNING! This may contain sexual stuff but no sex. Just that. Hahah Another thing is that there may be gay stuff as well. I also took some inspiration in "How to be a Pokemon master" so please don't hate.**

**Okay. Here are the info's you need I guess**

**Main characters: You!, Ash, Drayden, Iris,Cilan. There are many characters but I don't want to spoil you or anything. Sorry.**

**Ash takes on an adventure and went to stop by at Opelucid City and stumbled on. You. Yes you! A new trainer who wants to be the very best dragon trainer! Together - Ash, Cilan and Iris Helps You to find your true path on becoming a dragon master yourself in this Fanfiction series! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new trainer!

"Pikachu! Let's wrap this up by using iron tail!" Ash shouted, while Iris and Cilan watched at the side of the battlefield - cheering Ash on.

"Cinccino, Dodge it! Followed by Swift!" the trainer cried, Pikachu running at lightning speeds charging up iron tail. Cinccino didn't move at all, as it is hurt.

**BOOM!**

Smokes filled the battlefield. The trainer and Ash watched closely.

"Cmon, Cinccino" the trainer thought in his mind while sweating hard. The smoke faded slowly revealing Cinccino unconscious. Pikachu ran to Ash feeling proud as ever.

"Cinccino is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!" Cilan shouted.

"Cinccino! NOOO!" The trainer shouted, running towards the fainted Cinccino….. "You know, that was a tough battle." Ash said, while helping the trainer get up.

"thanks" the trainer said. "I better get going now, Cya!" the trainer walked away returning the unconscious Cinccino into its pokeball.

Iris and Cilan walked to Ash. Happy and proud as it should in every win. "that was a great battle, though the trainer you battle was really weak not gonna lie." Cilan said while patting the shoulder on Ash.

"Hey! Don't be that proud winning battles that easy Ash!" Iris said smirking. "I've won battles more difficult than yours you know!"

"Well you lost to that kid that has a spheal." Cilan said while Ash Chuckles.

"W-well…." Iris blushes.

Cilan and Ash Laugh while leaving Iris embarrassed to herself. 'I wish you would shut up Cilan. Ash would have been embarrassed if you didn't…. UGHHHHH' Iris thought into her mind.

"I'm tired, I want to sleep after the battle I had. It had me drained." Ash said while yawning. "Where's the nearest city Cilan?"

Cilan picked the phone in his pocket and started searching in the Unova map. While Ash walking almost super dead. "I think it might be a while. You guys should stay here, while I sit here and search" Cilan said.

While there waiting in the forest...

"pika… Pikachu!" Pikachu told Ash with an energized expression. "Pikachu!"

"Ax.. Axew Ax Ax Axew" Axew murmured to Iris.

The forest is plain green and sounds of pokemon are everywhere. As the normal forest would be. Cilan searching in his phone, Ash playing with pikachu and Iris lifting Axew up and Down.

"I think we should go to Opelucid City" Iris said.Cilan and Ash looked into iris. "if I'm right, we should go straight and Opelucid City should show up!"

Ash stands up, pikachu jumped into ash's shoulder "well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Cilan and Iris nodded, and so they continue their adventure!

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"And I'm right! The new building should be in the empty plot" Drayden said, The workers could feel drayden smiling but couldn't because of his beard. "Y-Yes sir!" the lead architect said "what are you waiting for! Let's build!"

"YES BOSS!" the workers said loudly in chorus.

"now go along! I've got work to do." Drayden said to the lead architect and the workers. Drayden opened the door and closed it.

"excuse me! AH! So sorry! Sorry!" a man/girl Shouted. He/she is handsome/beautiful… It was YOU! As you ran you bumped into crowds of people and being angry at you. You looked at your back. You ran into a narrow path and you hid there.

You breathe heavily and sweat hard after running. *sigh* you said. You sat on a box. "how can I catch a pokemon when there's bullies around." you said quietly. You pulled out a pokeball, staring at it. "I wish I could be a dragon master…."

There was a moment of silence.

"There he/she is! Get him boys!" the gang leader said. You jolted up and started running from the other side.

Running through crowd after crowd you looked back.

**Smack!**

You pushed yourself and drayden down. "Agh! So sorry!" You said to Drayden, going back up you started running. Drayden raised an eyebrow. "huh... "

You bumped into more crowds as they get angry. 'I wish I wouldn't have to go through this!' You said in your mind.

"Mayor of Opelucid City!" a girl shouted.walking straight towards drayden.. Feeling like a boss. "This guy/gal right there" pointing on You running from afar. "is making rukkus through almost all places in the city. What's his/her problem!?!" the girl shouted.

Drayden analyses for anything you were running from. "that……. That is the problem." Drayden points at the gang looking idiots running in the direction You were running.

"Well?" the girl said angrily. "You should go for it then or else I'll vo-"

"If you'll excuse me madam, I'll be going."Drayden said. Shushing the dumbass girl from her mount.

Drayden walked away and the direction You ran to….

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

Chapter 1: A new trainer! - end -

* * *

**A:Hey everyone! I'm back,Soooooo How is it? Is it good so far?**

**Next: You got bullied and ran away from them, but still they didn't have enough! Will You have rest after its done? Well find out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Trainer!

**A:what's up everyone! Heck yeah! Chapter 2 is on! What's gonna happen?**

**But first let me answer a question.**

**Thor94:a little question: is it talentless idiot King unova Ash, or a badass smarter, stronger than DP league (with maybe aura) Ash?**

**Ans:Honestly, I didn't think of that, haha, but maybe the normal Ash? I don't know**

**A: so anyways let's begin! **

* * *

Chapter 2:A new Trainer!

You ran through another corridor, and switched to another corridor - hoping they get lost in the random Directions you took.

And you got to an open space area where crowds of people are in. You slipped through the people and got to the narrow corridor. In which there is a dead END.

You sat an empty box. You sweat so hard and breathe loudly because of the long distance you ran. 'if I have a Pokemon I would have battled them, but I don't.' you thought to your mind, almost tearing.

"it's just the beginning of my Adventure and it's already looking death meeting." You said in a quiet, sad tone. You almost tear up, again.

"I wa-"

"HAHAH,! got ya now. There's nowhere to run." the gang leader said, snotting to the floor. You quickly stood up and tried to run on the other side. But you already knew there's a dead end.

'Fuck! I'm so dead.' you thought to your mind. A gang member kicked your leg, bringing you down sitting. Being hopeless. You covered your face in between your legs and you tear a drop once.

"AWWW did the baby cry?!?!" the gang leader said to you while the others laugh. You shiver, being worthless as you've ever imagined.

"Ahem!" Drayden said in a gentleman like voice. "what are you doing to that boy?"

"what's your business, skunk!" the gang leader said while turning around to drayden's view. "wanna be in this babies crib too? WELL YOU'RE INVITED!"

The gang leader sends out yamask. With a smile, "Shadow pulse! Send this Skunk of crap to hell!" Yamask charges up its shadow pulse.

"Haxorus, dodge followed by dragon rage!" Drayden throwing his pokeball not breaking a sweat. Yamask releases its Shadow Pulse and Hits hard on Haxorus. Haxorus still standing, Rushes towards Yamask and hits Yamask down Smoking the Tight corridor. Your eyes widen as if like you achieved your goal.

The gang members gasp, the gang leader sweating."Agh! This guy is crazy powerful!" the other gang member said. The fog disappeared, slowly revealing Yamask unconscious.

"AGH!" the gang leader idiot said loudly!

"Your lucky Kid! Next time I'll rip your limbs off when I see u in an instant!" returning yamask into its pokeball. The whole gang ran off..

Drayden looks at you, he immediately shook his head and took two steps forward.

"Drayden". Drayden said calmly You look into Drayden, you could feel him smiling. You could not see it Because of its beard.

"(name)" you said, Smiling.

Drayden blushed, he shook his head and helped me get up. "are you trainer?" He said to you. Looking at you. While you clean yourself up. You dropped your pokeball and didn't notice it.Drayden did.

"Well…" you said while walking.

"excuse me, you dropped your pokeball." Drayden said. While handing you the pokeball. You feel awkward now.. For being forgetful.

"ahh… Sorry I forgot." you took the pokeball, smiling while being embarrassed.

"So?" Drayden asked You

"I…. I'm not a trainer." you said. You held to the pokeball staring at it. "I want to be a dragon trainer."

Drayden widen his eyes. 'should I tell him I'm a mayor and a dragon master?'

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

"And…. Voila! We're here! I knew this was the route to Opelucid City!" Iris said in an energized voice. "huh, a new building is being constructed. I wonder what is uncle doing."

Once they entered Opelucid City they see people walking and playing, stands being placed. "never seen a city this lively." Ash gasped.

"Well you see Ash, My uncle is the mayor of Opelucid City, and he will do anything for his citizens. That's why." Iris said in a bossy way, looking at Ash raising an eyebrow.

'Why do you have to know like everything, Iris I could kill you if your genius side lights up again.' Ash thought in his mind.

" We should find a condo and rest there. That way we can focus more effectively." Cilan said, to Ash and Iris, Smiling. Ash nodded, Ash wanted to say something but didn't.

While walking around Opelucid City, They found Drayden and you walking.

"That's my uncle" Iris said. In a very happy mood. "Uncle Drayden!"

"Iris!" Drayden shouted, Ash and Cilan Followed Iris Running to Drayden, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"about that, Who's he/she?" Iris said looking at you.

"ah, hes/she's (name)" Drayden said putting his arm on your left shoulder "He/she wants to be a dragon trainer, just like you Iris."

Iris looked into you.

"Awesome!" Iris shouted jumping once.

"I'm Iris, I want to be a dragon master"

"I'm Ash, I want to become a Pokemon master!"

"I'm Cilan, I'm a A Connoisseur!"

"I'm (name), I want to be a dragon master!" You said shaking Ash, Iris, Cilan's hands.

"were going to a condo and rest there for now." Cilan said, looking to Ash, "because Ash is dead tired, but I couldn't see him look tired."

Iris secretly laughing.

"Hey! It's not about looks okay!" Ash cried, while Iris Chuckles.

"there's a condo at the west block, there you guys can rest" You said. Pointing your finger to the west, it points to the building in front of them.

"Sounds like you know the way around." Cilan said, thumbing Up, you smiled.

"I live here, I originally live in… Pallet town." You said, looking to Ash. "you see, I moved here because I wanted to be a dragon trainer. My mom let me"

"I don't recognize you in pallet town. Most of the people there aren't good looking like you" Ash said smiling, leaving you blushed.

"Anyways we better get going." Cilan said

"Hey Uncle? We can let (name) join us!" Iris said in a happy vibe. Your face raising an eyebrow.

"in a later time Iris" Drayden said,

' Shit he's so calm like Wew. No people are like this in this city.' you thought.

"he's/she's coming with me for a while" Drayden said. Looking to Iris.

Iris, Ash and Cilan walked to the Direction You told them.

"Damn Ash, He/She is good looking." Iris Said to Ash while in a shocked face.

"I know, he wants to be a dragon trainer! You know what that means Iris!" Cilan smirking to Iris.

Iris blushed hard. 'Fuck you Cilan' Iris thought.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-

* * *

**A:So how'd it go?? Did it go well?**

** Next: You talked to Drayden, And your about to get your first Pokemon! Let's Find out in the next Chapter!**


End file.
